Outbid the Heart
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: When Riley finds herself in an date auction for charity, Lucas must act fast if he doesn't want Riley to be going going gone. One Shot {Rucas}
**A.N.- First story in my break between major stories. I thought it was a cute idea. If you have any requests feel free to message me.**

* * *

"You're doing what?" He tried to remain calm because if he raised his voice too loud to bring attention to the group. Riley forced her eyes away from the blonde suddenly very aware of his opinion bubbling to the surface. It seemed like a good idea when they came to her at work and asked, and when she found out the proceeds go to curing malaria, then how could she say no. She quietly coughed as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"It's for a good cause Lucas, it's just a harmless date." Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was painfully obvious that he didn't approve. A scowl settled on his face, of course curing malaria was a good cause, he just didn't see what Riley had to participate in some date auction to do it.

"It sounds like fun Riles, any cute guys going up for auction?" Maya teased knowing how much this was getting to Lucas. A blush spread across Riley's cheeks, her love life had been questionable lately she wasn't sure where she stood with Lucas.

"I-I don't know Maya." She looked to Farkle throwing a 'help me look' pleading. Farkle leaned forward and his accidentally knocked over his smoothie sitting on the table.

"Farkle!" Maya grabbed her notebooks off the table trying to save them from the liquid.

"Riley, help me get some towels." Relief flashed over her face as she couldn't stand up fast enough. The two headed to the back, and the brunette let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" His blue eyes latched onto one of his best friends.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal," she mumbled grabbing towels. Farkle's brows furrowed studying her, did she really not know how the blonde green eyed man felt about her. There was barely a hang out that Lucas didn't bring up Riley at least twice. There was some

"It's not," he offered a smile, she needed support now, he had the confidence that everything will work out for the better. His wheels started turning within his head as a plan was starting to from. He would have to finish scheming with Maya in order for his plan to work.

"I'd love to come and support you, when is it?" He picked up a towel so the two of them wouldn't come back empty handed

"Friday." She replied as she gave a half smile. If nothing else Farkle would be there to support her, he could make sure no creepy creep creeps won the auction. Farkle and Riley made their way back to the seats where the rest of their friends sat. He watched as Lucas's eyes never left Riley as soon as she came into view, Riley seem oblivious to it though as her vision was solely on the spilled smoothie. Maybe this was what the two needed in order to push past the unofficial thing.

* * *

"Farkle, what are doing here?" Zay turned in a circle trying to survey the room. A red head women wearing an evening gown with a nine plastered on a bib.

"Hello Sugar," he would have chased her further if Farkle didn't hold him back.

"Zay, focus on the plan…." His mouth became dry and his words when his eyes landed on Miss Maya Penelope Hart adorned in this golden dress that seemed to seemed to sparkle as she walked. Her hair was down in laced in curls and both boys felt the breath being sucked out of them.

"What are you two gawking at?" Her voice snapped them back to reality.

"No-nothing," the genius managed to stutter.

"Where's Huckleberry? This plan won't work if he's not here." Farkle shot her a smug look.

"He said he was sick and he couldn't make it to the movie tonight."

"How is that a good thing?" Confusion flashed over Zay's face, Farkle just walked them through the crowd and turned back to them.

"Well look at that." He pointed to a Lucas Friar standing there not a trace of illness across his features.

"Interesting….What number is Riley again?" Maya flipped through the pamphlet they were given at the entrance.

"Number 6." Farkle's eyes caught a glimpse of Charlie Gardner at the refreshment table as his wheels began to turn again.

"I'll be right back, why don't you two go greet Mr. Friar?" Maya looped her arm through Zay's as they waltzed in the direction of the blonde.

"That can't be Lucas Friar can it?" Every muscle in his body froze at the sound of Zay's voice.

"It couldn't be, he said he was sick with mad cow or something like that," Sarcasm dripping from Maya's voice. Lucas turned avoiding eye contact with the two, he was like a kid that was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Alright, I'm…I'm not really sick," he confessed sheepishly.

"You don't say." Maya's face was prominent with fake shock.

"I just thought-I mean if I came"- A light blush started to spread across his cheeks.

"You don't have to explain," Farkle's voice cut through the conversation as all three heads turned to look at him.

"I don't?"

"He doesn't" They all recited in unison.

"No, he doesn't." Before anyone could question Farkle's reasoning the announcer alerted that they were about to begin. Lucas shot a look towards Farkle trying to figure out what was going on. One by one the dates were auctioned off by various men around the room. Before any of them knew it Riley's number was up next.

"Up next is number six, Riley Matthews." Lucas's body grew tense the second Riley stepped onto the stage. Her dark purple dress draped to the floor. Towards the top of the dress the fabric grew sheer and was garnished with small butterflies. Her hair was up in a fancy undo and a smile was placed on her lips. Her eyes occasionally drifted to the floor to make sure that she didn't trip as she was walking the runway.

"Who would like to accompany Riley Matthews on a date? Starting bid $200."

"250!" Lucas shouted drawing attention to himself starting the bidding.

"Do we have 275?" A smirk grew on Lucas's lips as his eyes connected with the shocked ones of Riley.

"300!" Another voice shouted drawing the attention of the room. His eyes scanning the room to see his competition.

"325" He raised his voice.

"350!" His blood began to boil as his eyes set on the owner of the other voice; Gardner. What in the world is he doing here?

"375!" Lucas shot a death glare at one of his best friend who shoulder's shrugged back.

"You're not supposed to bid me up Zay," He hissed and Zay apologize holding his hands up defensively.

"400!" Lucas claimed the highest bid again and a silence followed. The announcer started closing the bid before Charlie shouted.

"500." Farkle watched as a mixture of resentment, anger, and sadness wash over the man's face. It was then that he realized that was all the money that Lucas had brought with him. He leaned over to Lucas.

"Bid 750." Green confused eyes met his blue ones.

"But I don't have 750 Farkle," he hissed.

"Just trust me." The seconds between their exchanged was time wasted as the sale was coming to a close, if Lucas didn't bid soon he would lose her to Charlie.

"Going once, going twice"-

"750!" Lucas's commanding voice found the room once more. He threw another glance at Farkle who shot him a reassuring smile. In seconds it was all over, and he had won himself a date with Riley. Farkle handed him the money that he needed to claim the win.

"Thank you Farkle."

"No problem." Things played out just like he had planned. They heard a cough behind him and he turned to see Riley smiling at him.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Hey," her smile warmed his heart and made his nerves jolt in his system.

"Hi." She couldn't believe that they were here, all of them supporting her.

"750 dollars?" Her voice held a questioning tone.

"I might have sold some of my stuff." He confessed sheepishly.

"You didn't have to." Her eyes fluttered to the floor.

"I wanted to," His voice made her eyes jump up to meet his. They exchanged smiles as he slipped his hand into hers and brought the back of it up to his lips.

"Shall we go Miss Matthews? I believe we have a date." The two walked off leaving Zay and Farkle behind.

"See that's a good Riley and Lucas story," Zay said smiling.

"Where did Maya go?" Farkle interjected their blonde friend had gone missing.

"Goodnight boys." Maya sauntered up to the men arm and arm with a brunette man.

"Where are you going?" Zay called out.

"On a date with Dave," she countered with a smirk. She dug through her purse and tossed something in Farkle's direction which he caught. Immediately he realized what it was; his wallet. The two of them could only watch as corn chip Dave walked away with the blonde leaving them alone.

"Well would you look at that." He turned to Zay who was still standing there in disbelief.

"Come on Zay, let's go for drinks." The friend nodded in agreement, after tonight going for drinks was exactly what he needed.

"You're buying," Farkle slipped in at the last minute with a smirk. Although the evening didn't unfold exactly how he had pictured everything had fallen in place. Lucas and Riley left looking cozy with one another, and hopefully at the end of the night they would be an official thing. Sometimes people needed a little push before everything could fall into place.

* * *

 **I thought it was cute. More one shots to come. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
